


A Leaf on the Wind

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firefly AU, Sexy Times, Wayhaught - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: A new mechanic hops onboard the Purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this is a horrible idea

The brunette sniffled, setting the helmet on the shelf. She could feel a chill in her bones, just as she always did after a walk in the black. "Get it all unloaded." She called back to her crewmate that was emerging from the airlock. Shimmying out of the space suit, she traded it for the long black duster, sliding it on her shoulders as she watched the crates being carried into the cargo bay. She needed something to warm her up from the inside. "I need me a gorran…."

"Wyn! Catch!" The voice called from the catwalk hanging over the cargo bay, familiar footsteps heading towards the path down to the lower level.

Wynonna got her hand up just in time to catch the flask thrown her way. Looking up, she winked at the shorter woman who was taking her time descending the stairs. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Waves." She grinned, taking a long pull from the flask, the clear liquid burning all the way down to her belly. "That, and I can't part with kin. Thanks."

Waverly rolled her eyes, crossing her arm over her chest as she invaded the woman's personal space. "Speaking of parting with folks…" She kept her voice low, not wanting to draw any attention.

"Hold that thought." Wynonna punched a button on the comm. "Valdez, get us out of here."

"Righto, Captain." Came the gruff voice over the speaker.

Releasing the comm button, Wynonna turned to her sister. "What now? Who do I need to punch?"

"Champ."

That got her attention. Wynonna stood up straight. "Come again?"

"I want him off this ship." Waverly looked around, making sure their crewmate was busying himself with the cargo. "Not like out the airlock or anything, just… when we get to Persephone."

Taking another swig from the flask, Wynonna grabbed her sister by the arm, hauling her down a hallway into privacy. "Waves what did he do? Did he hit you?" Her hand fell to her hip where Peacemaker sat in its holster. "I swear if he touched you, I can put a bullet in his…"

"What? No!" Waverly shook her head. "He's just a ruttin' moron." She sighed when her sister relaxed a bit. "I don't know how he even fooled us into thinking he could keep Purgatory runnin'."

"Be that as it may, he's the only mechanic we got, and I can't just kick him off cause you're having a lover's quarrel."

Waverly huffed. "Mechanics are a credit a dozen, Wyn. We can get someone new on Persephone when we dump this cache."

Wynonna tucked the flask into her coat, hands settling on her gun-belt. "So you can find someone else to twixt your nethers for a month before kicking them off again?"

"Get him off the ship." Waverly growled, turning and heading back towards her room.

Watching the shorter woman stomp down the hall, Wynonna sighed. "This is my ship, ya know!"

With a shake of her head, she headed to the bridge, finding her pilot sitting at the helm. "Any word from Dolls?"

Valdez looked up, raising one of her dark eyebrow. "Dolls is aware of our time table. As he says, you cannot rush a professional."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Wynonna kicked her feet up onto the console. "Man gets paid to nut off and we're calling him a professional?"

Valdez snorted. "It is all about the training, Captain." Setting a course, she turned to look at the Captain. "Waverly come talk to you?"

"Yup… What the gorran happened?"

"Champ is being no one except for himself. He is not the smartest man" Leaning back in her chair, she rocked slightly. "We would be better off with a new mechanic anyway, considering how he ruined that compressor valve last week. "

"Oh, you know he was gone the second she said she wanted him off." Wynonna gave her wry look. "Can't have Waves angry at me."

"That would not be smart." Valdez laughed.

Heavy footsteps got their attention as the ship's ordnance specialist stepped onto the bridge, his mustache twitching. "What's this I hear about us firing Champ?" He tipped his hat back, looking between the two women. "This because of that compressor valve?"

"Speaking of professionals…" Wynonna let her eyes travel the length of the man, biting her bottom lip as she pushed off the chair and slipped her arm around his. "Come on, Doc. Let's go finish that bottle of bourbon in my quarters."

"Why Captain, that sounds like a splendid idea."

* * *

 

Persephone was a rather busy planet, a place they often stopped to pick up supplies and drop off… deliveries. The market was fairly large, and Purgatory was parked in a row of ships, pilots and crew trying to rouse up passengers.

"Waves! Come on!"

The people of the market scattered as Waverly tossed the box out the cargo door, not caring as the contents spilled out onto the dusty ground, the few homeless around gathering to collect it. "Get out, Champ. You're fired!"

"Hey that's my stuff!" Champ ran out to shoo them away. "Come on, Waverly. I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean it." Another box flew out, almost hitting him. "Waves! You're being ridiculous. You know only the captain can fire me."

Raising her eyebrows, Waverly crossed her arms over her chest. "Wynonna!"

Stepping out of the ship, Wynonna hefted a sack over her shoulder. "You're fired." She commented, passing by him without a second thought. She tossed him a small wad of cash. "Here's your final cut, minus the cost of the gorran compressor valve."

"Come on! Where are you guys gonna get another mechanic on this go tsao de planet."

Waverly waved her hand in a broad sweeping gesture to indicate the market. "Gee I don't know. Maybe from the planet we just landed on." She shook her head. "Get going, Champ."

He stepped forward and was about to say something before he froze. He opened his mouth once or twice before turning and stomping off.

With a confused look, Waverly turned to see Valdez standing behind her, her saw-tooth wooden bat propped against her shoulder, and a menacing smirk across her face. "Thanks Val."

Valdez smirked. "Time to find a new mechanic?"

"Yeah." Waverly grinned.

"Good." Valdez nodded. "I do not like stupid mechanics with pretty faces."

Waverly pursed her lips as she watched the pilot head back into the ship. "It was a very pretty face."

* * *

 

The market was loud, yells being passed back and forth as Nicole weaved her way through the stalls. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going for really, she'd only been on planet for about a week, but already it's been a week that she'd been just… sitting still. And Nicole wasn't one for just sitting still.

There had been a lot of opportunities, being on Persephone, one of the most populated planets in the quadrant, but none seemed to match what she was hoping for. If only she knew what she was looking for.

She would have to make up her mind soon. She didn't have many credits left. Maybe that was why she had packed up her things that morning, all stuffed into the olive green backpack she slung over one shoulder. She didn't have a lot of things, not since she left home. Just a couple of jumpsuits, a few tank tops and pants tucked in with a few personal effects. Just one tattered old picture tucked into a hidden pocket.

"You lookin for a ride, Darlin?"

Nicole rose an eyebrow at the man sitting in front of a cargo ship. It looked fairly new, the man in a tacky velvet suite. They obviously made money, but she wasn't just looking for a ride.

"Ain't got no credits, sorry Pal." She'd learned long ago to curb her speech, knowing proper sentence structure was an invitation to get mugged.

His face scrunched up as she quickly turned away from her, getting the attention of someone else.

Nicole shook her head, continuing down the row of ships. She could take care of herself well enough, so she wasn't worried about crew, but there was only so much you could do with a ship that was sub par.

A sudden commotion got her attention as she watched one ship in particular, boxes of personal effects being tossed out the back of it. One man seemed to be falling over himself trying to scramble to get everything while yelling at a petite woman.

"...gonna get another mechanic on this go tsao de planet?"

Her ears perked at the sound of the words. She didn't catch anything after that as she looked over the ship. It was a piece of go sa, but it looked like it was well cared for. A Firefly class transport, aught three model. She hadn't been on one in… over 15 years at least.

She watched as the man stomped away, intimidated by a larger woman who seemed to be armed with a crude weapon of some sort. That was… a little unsettling, Nicole decided, but she wouldn't let it deter her. Instead, she waited until the shorter woman was alone again, approaching but keeping her distance. "Seems like a strange way to unload cargo."

The shorter woman jumped before turning, her expression momentarily surprised before a big smile spread across her face. "Just getting rid of some trash." She tilted her head to the side, pausing for the briefest of time. "You lookin for a ride? We've got room for a paying passenger or two." She seemed to hesitate for a minute. "You can pay, right?"

Nicole felt herself caught in the charismatic gaze, her tongue suddenly glued to the roof of her mouth as she looked over the fit form. Long brunette hair was gathered to the side in a braid that came over her bare shoulder, her loose t shirt having fallen on one side. She had a confidence to her stance but she wasn't armed, something Nicole found particularly strange. It was rare for anyone over the age of 12 to walk around unarmed. She herself had a pistol strapped to one thigh, an older model she'd acquired after trading in her previous firearm for credits.

Realizing she'd been staring, Nicole shook her head. "No, but I might have overheard you were looking for a mechanic?"

The woman's eyes grew wider in surprise, raking over her form. "You're a mechanic?" The corner of her lip twitched up in amusement.

"Why does that surprise you?"

The brunette shook her head. "Sorry, it doesn't. I'm Waverly Earp." She offered her hand boldly.

"Nicole." She looked down as her hand slipped into the smaller one. She could have sworn there was a tiny shock on contract, but it could have just been static. "Nicole Haught." The smallest of pressures responded to her gentle squeeze and it seemed to last for an eternity before she was releasing the woman's hand, clearing her throat. "I like your ship. It has a lot of character."

"You ever been on a firefly?"

Nicole nodded. "A few models. This particular one," she smiled probably a little too widely, her dimples showing shamelessly, "it's been a while."

"Well, she's old but she's gotten us through a lot of scraps. Wanna take a look inside?"

"I'd love to."

Waverly grinned, "Ok.

The interior of the ship was just like any other she'd seen, grey and bleak, cargo containers here and there. When they reached one hallway, Nicole noticed a string of lights around a small door. "It's a little early for Christmas decorations."

"That's my bunk." Waverly commented, throwing a curious look over her shoulder at the redhead. "Everyone has their own personal bunk, if you choose to. We once had a mechanic that liked to sleep in the engine room."

"Go through mechanics a lot?"

Waverly shook her head. "I mean… they come and go, usually of their own choice."

"Usually?"

"Well." Waverly shrugged. Thankfully they got to the engine room and she waved the redhead in. "Here's we are."

Nicole rose an eyebrow as she stepped around the engine, the large arm of the core a threatening weave of cords and mechanical parts. Something caught her eye and she double checked it was turned off, giving a part half a turn and feeling it click in place. "Your compressor valve was crooked." Looking over her shoulder, she saw a fire lighting in the brunette's eyes, her lips pursed in anger. "Um… I can put it back if you want…"

"Sorry." Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping. "We just… the last mechanic was a complete moron. He's lucky I just kicked him off or I'd punch him in his stupid face."

"Oh." Nicole liberated a rag from a pipe and wiped the grease from her hand. "It kind of looked more like a break-up than a firing." She knew how truthful the statement was by the way the shorter woman froze.

Waverly sighed loudly. "Yeah well… it was a little bit of both."

With a smirk, Nicole stepped into the woman's space, casually leaning against the frame of the engine. "So… does that mean you're… a free woman?"

"What?" Waverly's eyes narrowed. "I'm always a free…" Her words trailed off as she noticed the light blush in Nicole's cheeks. "No… I mean… yes… I'm always free but like… not to…" She felt her own cheeks redden, a look of pure frustration in her eyes.

"Hey Waves!"

Waverly jumped, not expecting her sister to be back so soon. "Wyn… Nicole… This is the Captain, Wynonna." She took a steadying breath, facing the older Earp. "Nicole here is a mechanic."

Wynonna looked Nicole up and down, a smile settling in her face. "Female. I like it. Less chance of a lover's quarrel and us being down a mechanic again." She gave her sister a pointed look before turning and leaving.

From the shocked look on Waverly's face, Nicole couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 

"You must be Nicole."

Wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, Nicole rolled out from under the engine column, seeing a man standing in the doorway, the muscles of his arms bulging obviously as his dark skin glistened with either sweat or some sort of oil he used in an attempt to entice women. "That's me."

"I'm Xavier." He smiled brightly. "Everyone calls me Dolls."

Nicole gave him a grim smile. "Nicole Haught. You're the companion, right?" She'd been working on the engine for a better part of two days, having convinced the Captain she needed to do some work and see what would need to be repaired due to Waverly's ex's incompetence.

"Well…" Dolls didn't seem to enjoy being called that. "It's one aspect about me. I mean," he stepped a little closer, close enough for Nicole to feel the heat off his skin. "Just one of a long… long list."

Nicole rose an eyebrow, taking half a step back to put a little space between them. "Well, I'm sure you're proud of that list." She pursed her lips. "I don't mean to be rude but, I'm trying to get this ship put back together as soon as possible."

Dolls nodded. "Say no more. I just wanted to say hello and, if you ever need to … talk… or whatever, I live in the port-side shuttle."

Taking her place on the ground, Nicole gave him a false smile. "I'll try to remember that." She spoke before disappearing again.

Dolls frowned, stepping out of the engine room, his mind distracted as he made his way to the bridge.

"So?" Wynonna sat up in her chair.

Waverly was leaning against a wall, trying not to look interested.

"She… barely even wanted to say Hi."

Doc laughed from where he was leaning against the back of Wynonna's chair. "Looks like someone's ego is a little bruised."

"Haha! I knew it! She's totally a puss…"

"Wynonna!" Waverly growled, cutting her sister off. "Just because she doesn't like Dolls doesn't mean anything." She huffed. "Not everyone is attracted to him."

"Hey!" Dolls protested. "I'll have you know, it's a rare thing for women not to at least show a bit of interest."

"You guys are ridiculous." Waverly shook her head, turning and leaving.

Dolls narrowed his eyes before turning to Doc who had a knowing look in his eyes. "Two weeks." He offered.

Doc shook his head, tipping his hat back. "One week." He held out his hand.

Dolls shook it with a laugh. "There's no way. You're on."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later... lol told y'all it was abad idea to post the first part. Anyway. Here's second part as promised. Sorry it's so late.

"Do you mind if I…"

Waverly felt the warmth against her back as Nicole reached past her to grab a mug from the shelf. Inhaling discreetly, she breathed in the scent that was beginning to become quite familiar. She'd always hated the smell of grease, but after spending years on the freight ship, she was used to it. On Nicole though, maybe it was the soap she used, the scent was very… interesting.

"Sorry." Nicole spoke softly after bumping Waverly slightly, a smile on her face as always as she set the small capsule of leaf tea in her mug, pouring the boiling water over it.

"No problem." Waverly finished making her own tea, lifting the cup to savor the aromatic steam. They'd been traveling for about 5 days now, and had yet to have any mechanical issues, something that was quite rare when Champ was onboard. And Nicole…well she was nothing like Champ. "I've a few biscuits left if you like." She nudged the plate towards the mechanic. "They ain't new, but they were a-grade when I got 'em."

Nicole rose an eyebrow. The animal shaped biscuits were bright pink and she couldn't resist accepting one of the offerings. It was sweet, a little stale as everything was in space, but still a welcome treat from the saltiness of the meals they normally consumed. "It's good. Thank you."

Waverly couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "It's my pleasure."

Five days and they'd gotten closer. It was easy to be Nicole's friend, Waverly found, but she also discovered that it wasn't friendship she wanted.

The problem was it had only been as many days since her last relationship with the moonbrained Champ ended. She liked Nicole. Nicole had smarts and had a great sense of humor, but the last thing Waverly wanted was to ruin their friendship with a rebound.

Still... shoulder to shoulder, Waverly could still detect her scent. It was intoxicating.

"Hello ladies."

Both Nicole and Waverly jumped, turning to face the older woman that entered the space. They'd managed to pick up one passenger at least in Persephone: Gus, the Shepherd, a woman whose religiosity didn't set well with either of them.

"Must be borin, huh? Standing around and doin' nothin' important." Gus smiled a self-righteous smile, knowing she'd caught them just lazing around. "Y'all gonna give me a hand preparin' dinner?"

Nicole's eyes grew wide as she quickly picked up her mug. "I've got some mechanical… things… to do." she cleared her throat. "Recalibratin' and greasin'…" She gave Gus an apologetic look. "I really wish I could, sorry."

Waverly froze, her mind trying to come up with an excuse but failing.

"You comin' Waverly?" Nicole spoke suddenly, stopping at the door. "You were gonna help me with the... realignment?"

"Right!" Waverly quickly spoke, grabbing her cup and biscuits. "Let's go… realign the things…suss out a few problems." She smiled, catching up to Nicole and lightly pushing her out the door.

* * *

 

As their laughter echoed down the hallway, Wynonna's eyes narrowed, looking out the bridge door. "You guys are yankin' my nethers."

Doc laughed as he propped his feet on the ship's console, tossing a ball across the room at Xavier, who caught it easily. Under the panel, Val was busy working on some wiring, staying out of the way and the conversation. "Wynonna… as charming as you may be, and I dare not ever cross guns with someone as spirited as yourself, but you do have a knack of wearin' blinders when a certain younger sister is involved." He caught the ball that was thrown his way.

"I do not." Wynonna snorted incredulously before looking at Dolls. "You're a man whorrrably attractive man…" She corrected herself. "You don't think Waverly and Nicole are…."

"Boning?" Dolls caught the ball, not even looking up at the captain. "Scissoring? Munching the carpet? Twixin' each others nether regions?" He laughed, tossing the ball back. "Maybe just a mite."

Wynonna looked out the door again. With a frustrated sigh, she bat the ball away in mid-air. "Come on you lot. We got a job to do."

* * *

 

Setting her cup on the small table beside Nicole's, Waverly smiled, looking around the engine room. "Thanks for the save." It was a little surreal, being in there with Nicole when she was so used to seeing Champ sleeping in the hammock along one wall.

Seeing Nicole watching her, Waverly took a deep breath. Five days. How could it have only been five days? How long before it wouldn't be considered a rebound?

"Glad to be of service." Nicole chuckled, leaning over the engine to do a quick look before returning to the table. "Gus is great but… I can only take so much preachin'. Not to mention she can get a bit tetchy sometimes."

"You are an angel. I bet she's ain't got much preachin' to do at you." Waverly smiled. She didn't expect her bubble to be filled suddenly with the tall redhead. This close, she may as well have been swimming in the intoxicating scent of the mechanic.

"I'm far from an angel, Waves." Nicole paused for the barest of moments, nearly smiling when Waverly instinctively leaned towards her, a tongue peeking out to wet chapped lips. Instead, she reached over and grabbed her tea before taking a step back. She almost laughed when Waverly stumbled slightly.

Five days. Waverly told herself as she narrowed her eyes at Nicole. "You…"

"Hey guys."

Waverly jumped when Wynonna appeared at the door, eyes watching them carefully. "Hey sis!" She pushed her hair behind her ear with a nervous chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest. "What… what's goin' on?" She tried to look normal, but the best she could pull of was tense nervousness.

"Why are you guys actin' so weird?" Wynonna's thumbs were hooked in her belt, possibly in an attempt to show the mechanic the very big gun sitting in the holster at her hip.

"Weird… what do you mean weird?"

Nicole rose her own eyebrows. "Nothin' weird here, Cap."

"Good. Good." Wynonna nodded. "Well, we're about to hit ground. Time to hoof it… Waves you gonna join us with the delivery or… have a tea party?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah I'll get geared up." When Wynonna still stood there awkwardly, Waverly rose an eyebrow. "I'll meet you in the cargo bay?"

"Yeah." Wynonna nodded, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I'll get goin'."

With a tight-lipped wave, Waverly watched as her sister left before turning back to Nicole who was taking a sip of her drink. "I guess I gotta…" At least the delivery would help waste some of the day. How many damn days until it wasn't a rebound? Her eyes fell to Nicole's lips, watching the way the tip of a tongue licked away a bit of tea.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "I'll keep the engine running. Stay safe out there?"

"Of course." Waverly grinned. "I guess I'll see ya'" She turned only to find her wrist captured by warm fingertips. She looked over her shoulder, finding a surprised look on the engineer's face, as if Nicole was surprised herself.

"Maybe," Nicole finally spoke after a moment, "when you get back we could have some tea together?"

"Tea?" Waverly's eyebrows twitched in interest. "I like tea." Among other things, was the silent message she tried to send.

Nicole laughed. "I know." She released Waverly's wrist with just a bit of sadness. "So tea when you get back."

The warmth around her wrist disappearing, Waverly twisted her hand to capture Nicole's wrist in a reflective manner, a bit of quid pro quo. "Definitely."

Nicole wanted to close the difference between them, to press her lips against Waverly's and melt into an embrace she just knew had to be softer than she could even imagine. She wanted to let her know exactly how she felt, how just a simple smile could send her heart into a frenzy.

Instead, she just nodded, looking down at her wrist as it was released. All would have to wait until tea later, she decided, dropping herself into the hammock.

She didn't expect the alarm to sound through the hull 30 minutes later, or Valdez's voice to come through the speakers. "Haught. We need a hard burn." A light in the corner of the engine room flashed. An emergency situation.

Hopping out of the hammock, Nicole felt a rush of adrenaline as she moved to the engine, toggling the overdrive. "What's going on Val?"

"Cap ran into some trouble. We're doing a pick up." The short response came through.

Nicole swallowed audibly as she propped her foot up against the engine for balance, the ship turning suddenly. It felt like forever, waiting for any sign of the rescue. When she heard the cargo bay open and the skiff locking in, she felt a wave of relief, until she heard the commotion.

"Get her to the med bay!"

The sound of running boots sent a chill through Nicole's blood as she stepped out of the engine room just in time to see Doc carrying the limp form of Waverly, turning the corner towards the medical bay. It had been just the briefest of glimpses, but Nicole could see the pale skin and the crimson stain soaking through her shirt.

"Val, get us out of here!" Wynonna was running, a cut over her eye. Seeing Nicole, she moved to quickly intercept her. "Nicole…"

"What's going on with Waverly?" She tried to hold back the quiver of fear.

"Waverly got in the way of a bullet." Dolls commented as he passed, lugging a satchel over his shoulder.

Nicole gasped, stepping out of the engine bay, about to follow the small group when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Nic, get back in there. We need full burn. We're being chased by Revenants."

Nicole swallowed, remembering the last time she'd seen one of the red-eyed, flesh-eating demons that glowed from cracks in their skin. Rumor was, they'd gotten to the edge of the known 'verse and went mad. They were not to be taken lightly. If revenants caught them, a bullet wound would be the least of their worries. She pushed aside her worry, heading to the intake panel as she dumped her special fuel boost into the mix.

There was an immediate jolt from the ship and she winced, the sudden speed pressing against her as she held onto the panel.

She didn't want to be there. Her actions were automatic, robotic even as she juiced the engine, burning as hot as she dared. The fear she had for revenants paled in comparison to the uneasiness in her chest, the tightness that started the moment she saw Waverly's pale form being carried away. What if…

No. She stopped herself with a shake of her head, feeling the pull of atmo give way as they broke through and into the vast emptiness of the black. She kept her eye on the light that flashed in the corner of the room, keeping the burn going until eventually the light flashed off, the alarm that had been sounding silencing. "Val, we clear?" Nicole spoke into the intercom, her mind still down the hall, still with Waverly. If they were clear, it meant she could check on her.

"Yes, we're out of range. We're in the green to drop down to normal speed."

Nicole nodded to the room as she punched a few buttons on the controls, cranking one of the levers until she heard the engine changing gears. It took longer than she hoped, making sure there was no damage to the engine as it resumed its normal cruising speed.

Wiping the sweat from her brow with a rag, she finally felt comfortable to check on Waverly. Turning, she was stopped suddenly by Dolls standing in the way.

"Dolls… what's…" She could tell by the look in his eyes, the way Dolls hesitated to say anything. Something's was wrong. "How's Waverly?"

When he finally spoke, she wished he hadn't. "She…" He paused, taking a stuttering breath, "she didn't make it."

Nicole felt her blood turn cold. The world around her disappeared, dropping from under feet and sending her spiralling into nothingness as the sound of Dolls continuing to speak was muffled beyond comprehension.

It had to be a lie. She couldn't believe it. She needed to see for herself, even if the mental image of a still Waverly was enough to bring tears to her eyes, emotions welling up.

Before she knew it, she was turning away, running. She could hear the thud of her steps, matching the boom of her heart in her ear as she made her way down the corridor.

It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible.

There was no way…

Rounding the corner, she stopped suddenly in front of the med bay, matching sets of brown eyes turning her way.

"You okay there Haught?" Wynonna rose an eyebrow.

Waverly, very much alive if not for the paler than normal, was reclining on the gurney, a weak smile on her lips. "Hey. There you are." She tried to push herself up a little more, wincing as it pulled at the wound on her side.

Nicole wanted to throw up. She could feel her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest as she took a step closer. On the edges of her hearing, laughter came from down the hall and she would normally have been pissed, enraged at the joke that was nowhere near funny, but she was just so relieved as she moved to the empty side of the bed, not even caring that Wynonna was there. "You're ok."

"Yeah." Waverly smiled. "Doc says it was just a graze. Ain't corpsified yet, but I feel awful silly because…" Her words were cut off suddenly as lips pressed against her own.

Nicole didn't even remember leaning in, just that she'd been standing there one moment, unable to believe Waverly was not only alive but up and talking, and the next moment her lips were pressed against Waverly's. Her fingers tangled in long brown hair as she felt the softest of touches against her jaw, the kiss being returned.

"Okay well… " Wynonna shook her head, moving backwards away from the bed and pausing at the doorway, "you guys… do that." She hated when the others were right. With a frustrated growl, she made her way to the bridge where Dolls and Doc were laughing, Val shaking her head in disapproval. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Dolls cheated." Val commented, barely looking up from her navigations.

"Awww," Wynonna gave Doc an empathetic look. "Don't worry Doc. There are plenty of other manwhores out there. We'll find you a real pretty one."

That at least got a snort of amusement from Val.

"Now normally I would be quite offended by someone's cruel and evil manipulation of emotions," Doc still chuckled, "but Dolls is quite a skillful manufacturer or falsehoods, allowing himself to gain the upper hand."

Looking over at Dolls, Wynonna rose an eyebrow. "Translation?"

Letting a chuckle die down, Dolls cleared his throat. "I might have told Nicole that Waverly's wound was… worse than it was… as in no longer of the breathin' variety."

"You go tsao de asshole!" Wynonna felt anger bubbling inside her. Not at the deception against Nicole, but that he would dare tempt fate. "I've got half a mind to clean your housing."

"Relax." Dolls held his hands up. "Well they were taking their sweet time dickin' around and I couldn't risk losin' my credits." He offered unappolagetically.

Wynonna just scoffed, arms crossing over her chest in resignation.

* * *

 

Waverly groaned softly as she broke off the kiss. She wasn't exactly sure what had spurred the action, but she found herself desperate for more. But her side was hurting and the low grade pain killers were taking their sweet time kicking in.

When Nicole straightened back up, a slightly horrified look came over her face. "Tzao Gao." Her fingers came up to her lips, touching them in disbelief. "Wave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't you?" Waverly reached out, capturing a strong hand in her own. "Seems to me there ain't no better time for admittin' what's circulating around your brainpan than when you're all fired."

Nicole swallowed. "I…" She looked down as fingers intertwined with her own, her heart going full burn not unlike the ship had gone not long ago. "Gorram…" She cursed, letting her shoulders drop in defeat before she looked up with a sad smile. "You're right. When I heard the deal ran afoul, I was worried… just a mite…" She offered with just a bit of defiance, letting her thumb brush over the pale knuckles.

"Just a mite." Waverly mocked, finally beginning to feel a bit of relief in her side. She sat up. "What say you and I get that tea we mentioned earlier and get this bird in the air." Now that she had a sure confirmation that Nicole felt the same way and there was no way she could avoid it, she wasn't keen on going backwards. Swinging ther legs off the bed, she slipped off the gurney, not expecting her knees to give out.

Luckily, Nicole was expecting just that as she managed to catch her before she crumbled to the floor. "Waves…" She spoke in exasperation, slipping an arm behind buckled knees and scooping her up easily. "No need to rush these things. You know what they say… fools rush in."

Waverly sighed softly as Nicole laid her back on the gurney. "Sounds like a fool's logic." she complained, tangling her fingers in Nicole's shirt. "In the verse, we get what we can get when we can get it."

Nicole felt the tug and didn't resist, her lips pressing against Waverly's in the softest of embraces.

Waverly whimpered against the kiss. Five days was more than enough.

* * *

 

 _Five days,_ Waverly thought as she ran her fingers through red hair.

Five days since she'd been shot, since Nicole had kissed her.

 _Five days_ , Waverly thought as lips moved down her skin, blunt nails scraping the outside of her thighs. She looked down the length of her body, between her bare breasts and down the plain of her abdomen, past the dark mark on her side that had already healed closed.

As if sensing her view, Nicole looked up, caramel eyes clouded with desire. Her lips pulled into a grin as she pressed a kiss to the inner side of first one thigh and then the other.

Waverly felt her patience run thin, her fingers gently pulling Nicole towards where she needed her most. She was rewarded with one more kiss, far more intimate than the others, persistent and driving as a tongue danced against her, white heat spreading through her entire body.

Five days since she was shot. Another five since they'd met. Anything before that didn't even matter. Anything before that wasn't worth a second thought. All that mattered was the strong arms wrapped around her thighs, keeping her hips in place, the delicious tongue that sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"Shit." Waverly groaned, moving her hand to a strong shoulder, feeling the smooth movements just under the layer of softness. So soft. So beautiful. So perfect. She could feel herself unraveling, unfurling beneath the attention when she wanted the moment to never end. "Nic…" It was too much, too fast, yet not enough and she was regretfully pushing her away. "I need… up." Words were failing her as she tangled her fingers in red hair again, pulling her up.

Nicole chuckled softly, fingertips replacing her tongue as she kissed a path up the strong abdomen, detouring to nip at firm nipples before finding soft lips waiting for her.

Waverly whimpered, unable to think of anything else except a desperate kiss and strong fingers that pressed into her. She'd been worried, at first, that she wouldn't be able to love a woman, that she wouldn't enjoy a woman's touch, but as she slipped her own hand between them, dipping between Nicole's thighs and finding slick arousal, she knew how foolish she'd been. Hearing the muffled whimper from Nicole's throat, there was nothing more natural to her. They moved together, breathed together, and when the pleasure became too much, when their bodies were trembling and their breaths came in stuttered whimpers, they crashed together.

Curling against the longer frame, Waverly rested her ear against Nicole's chest, hearing the rapid beat of her heart. Combined with the soft stroking of fingertips down the center of her back, it had almost lulled her to sleep when she heard a soft chuckle. "What?" She asked without looking up.

"Nothing. You're just… really good at that." Nicole ran her fingertips through brown hair, smiling when Waverly glanced up at her.

"Yeah well… you're really, really good at it." Waverly moved up, pressing her lips to Nicole's. "Better than good, actually." She ran a fingertip over a pale clavicle, watching her smile turn to a smirk.

Nicole rose an eyebrow, watching as Waverly pushed herself up, straddling her waist. "God, you're beautiful." Unable to resist, she sat up, wrapping an arm around Waverly's waist and pulling her closer. "We should spend all day in here."

"Wynonna would kick our tushes."

"Yeah?" Nicole kissed her way up the soft neck. She chuckled when Waverly tipped her head back, giving her more room. "I think our schedules are plenty clear."

Waverly laughed. "I think we've got about… 15 minutes or so before someone comes lookin' for us."

Nicole looked up, her brows furrowing. "15 minutes?" With a grunt, she turned, gently tossing Waverly back on the bed and covering her body. "Can't waist any time then." She decided, descending Waverly's body for the second time. "Where was I before I was rudely interrupted."

"You were right about," tangling her hand once more in red hair, Waverly gasped, "there."


End file.
